


The Bombshell at Pops

by Hawkkitty44



Series: Secret celebrity verse [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Veronica POV, alternative universe, friends helping friends, side piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkkitty44/pseuds/Hawkkitty44
Summary: Side piece to secret celebrities with Cheryl and Cheryonica





	The Bombshell at Pops

Apologies were more than just words when they were done right. Words were for discovering hidden meaning in art, not when you accidentally reveal to your friend that his casual man was lying to him. Though the news could not have been given worse, it happened, and if there was one thing Veronica Lodge understood about actions is that no matter how much you want to change things they can’t be undone. Apologies were healing, healing that needed more than just her usual coffee for the other when the sky wasn’t sunny.

Biting at her lip her hands are playing around with her steering wheel, somewhere on her seat next to her is her discarded makeup, but she can’t find it within herself to reapply her lipstick. Eyes are gazing over to the store it’s a picture-perfect Christmas scene if not for the tragedy that was her friends love life it would be the perfect Christmas time. It still would be, there was no way she was going to be one of the step sisters in this love story. Opening her glove box, she is pulling out her white silk gloves; there was no time to get her red ones she was on an important mission.

Pulling them on one at a time it felt like she was almost preparing for a confrontation. Maybe it would feel like this less so if the other's texting had almost become lesser somehow. One answer responses were a sign of trouble that she could not ignore. Lightly coughing she can’t help but quickly looking over her makeup in her reflective mirror. While she wasn’t going to bend down and fix her makeup, she could acknowledge to her self how her lip liner was looking more like a squiggly line. Taking her keys out of the engine she is shoving them into a small black bag.

As the door opens the cold wind hit her instantly, the snow under her new boots’ crunches under her foot and if not for the fact that she’s ready to speed walk in she knows she would have been coated within the minute. Shaking raven locks the jingle of the door is welcoming as the door swings open. The cosy atmosphere is clear in the air as the once bare looking store is framed with well-loved décor. Lightly sending a smile over Pop’s way he’s in the middle of making some sort of candy cane based iced drink as he sends her a smile back. If there was anyway to make things better who better to start with than Pops? No one, Pops was her only hope in this one.

Pulling her bag and coat closer to her as she strolled through the shop thankfully the counter is evident by the time she steps foot up to it. Before she talks she quickly looks around the man, it was just as festive round him as the other bits of the store. Behind him, a warm, cosy smell is teased behind the door, and the new drinks for an offer for this season only are something Veronica knows people have already ordered curiously. The man knew how to sell a product, and well a good atmosphere. That isn’t why she is here, however.

“Hmmm I think I’ll try the candy cane surprise if that’s okay,” She says merely looking to the older man with a grin. It’s something he doesn’t have to put much thought into as he brings up a clear plastic cup and starts organising it.

“He hasn’t been back since the day he stormed out you know, I know so much about my boy but having that other young man come in for a straight week after has been curious. Especially as he has not come back either. Veronica I know something went wrong, you would not have gotten something like this if it hadn’t”. Something about the way the older man had said it was mysterious, and well so full of wisdom. Veronica is trying not to should how amazed she was in the other with his ability to read minds coughs.

“As watchful of Jug as ever, I see, well I have to say the course of love is never smooth but what is something that can’t be fixed right?” she retorted awkwardly. Maybe she should have put on at least another layer of lipstick so that she could have thought through her words better. “I hurt him Pops, regardless of what Archie ended up doing I did something dumb, and I don’t know if I can fix this”.

He looks at her with mild fake shock as he is putting the whipped cream atop her cavity inviting drink. “Veronica said that she can’t do something? Now that’s the day. But I can’t let that be today you know young lady, while you can’t undo what you said you know what you do stays. So what do you want to do to fix things?”

Opening her mouth for a moment she is speechless, what could she say but he knew her well. Even if their visits were limited to poor weather Jughead escorting. Though she can’t say anything as the door is opening and Pops is looking in the direction of the door with a look of knowing. Perfectly shaped brows are raised as she moves to look over in the same direction of Pops. Was it Jug? How could she explain to the other that she wasn’t trying to overstep boundaries again?

However, it isn’t, really it couldn’t be any less Jug is the other was trying. Long flaming red hair is flowing over shoulders that are draped in what could be a dress and coat that would have cost thousands. Red silk? It must be silk with the way it looks and the way it fits her thin feminine hands. Dark glasses shield her eyes and it’s hard to tell if she is in awe of her as she is of her. And those lips—. No, she wasn’t here to ogle at people. Was this how her beanie loving friend felt.

Pops hands her the drink, and she’s taking a long mouth full at the sight of the other. It was as if another her had walked into the room, but not her. A her that looked like she walked down the red carpet to get an award and post on social media how she loved her fans kind of famous.

“She was here with the red head, Archie you said his name was. They went together the last few days he was here, but I suppose he couldn’t handle coming here and well. You know”. Pops quietly states cleaning a spot on his counter.

Veronica simply nods but can’t say much because what can she say? That the other was friends with Archie and Archie helped break Jug’s heart. Lightly coughing this is a chance she would be a fool not to take obviously. It doesn’t take long to walk up to her as the other doesn’t go into the shop as much as she is looking around it.

“If you’re looking for Jughead I’m sorry to say that he isn’t in today, something about his almost-boyfriend your friend lying to him got him kinda down”, Veronica says without thinking much at all about what it would mean. Though she can’t take back her words and thankfully the other doesn’t seem angry as much as she looks tired.

“You must be Veronica Archie mentioned, it’s a pleasure to hear that you know about this situation, so I don’t have to explain it” the red head sighs. “And it’s Cheryl, I’m many things, but Archie’s friend is not the only thing”. It’s simply stated, and if that strong tone doesn’t get her heart pounding, then the raven-haired girl must have been brain washed.

Lightly coughing she tries to look more casual after she well, sounded like the other was trying to do something to her friend. “Something tells me that you knew he wouldn’t be here, yet you tried?”

Without having to overthink the other is answering. “Archie might not think things through, I mean if he could do that then he must be possessed, but that isn’t the point here. He’s a lot of things but a liar usually isn’t one if you’d believe it, and as someone who has helped me in the past how could I let him rot away at his desk when there are things I could be doing?”

“Going to a coffee shop and hoping Jughead is the first one to give in?” Veronica dryly asks taking a sip of her drink after she states this.

“The plan is ever changing, but it’s hard to start when you don’t exactly even know what the guy looks like” she states as if it’s obvious.

A thought hits Veronica instantly and as she looks at the other with an idea in mind the different looks intrigued. “That’s where I come in; I can’t stay around and watch Jug mope when the season of together is here!”

With a small smile, the other is seemingly happy with the reaction. “Here pass me your phone, I’ll give you my number. If it ends up online just know Ms Lodge that I’m not one to take things lying down. I tend to well. You’ll see if this plan goes well enough”.

While she doesn’t intend to not follow her basic curtesy of respect the way the other states this sends intrigue up her spine.

———————✨————————

Cheryl goes to the shop everyday Veronica gathers from the text messages, while she doesn’t wear a disguise quite like Archie she doesn’t seem to fear getting pictures taken. The young woman was something else. Not texting when she is working is hard as interest takes her every now and again and her hand reaches to see if the other had responded.

———————✨————————

Cheryl bombshell the media calls her, it fits to Veronica supposes as the other could never be anything but unordinary. She was a spark and a bang and well. She was someone who was not something Veronica could forget.

———————✨————————

Cheryl: tell Archie there is a charity thing going on at Pops? Are you sure Jug will go

Veronica: I mean he let is slip at work he would be at pops and pops = charity and = Jughead.

Cheryl: thanks v I’ll get him to put on something that’s clean xx

———————✨————————

New Year’s Eve is pleasant in front of a fire place the young heiress supposes as she sips her champagne from her long flute. Next to her an exotic red head is sipping her own and the tension that might have is existed is hard to feel when she’s feeling more than a little buzzed off her drink. With a soft grin Veronica is taking another mouthful before looking back to the woman. Somewhere in the hills of the not so city is a pair of love hurt boys which hopefully can heal.

But here? Here is someone Veronica never thought she would meet, nor click with. It’s second nature to text her and well. The feeling she gets that feels her stomach with warmth as she stares at the other must mean something. Though they are not sober and as the joke to the new year’s she tries ignoring how the other is looking so beautiful it hurts. Putting her down on top of the table before them the clicking of the clock is lit in the air.

Somewhere along the line, a soft hand is cupping hers, and she is cupping the others head oh so gently. Either could move away, but they don’t instead linger in an almost staring match. The sound of the clock is ticking, and a soft breath on her red lips is the last thing she hears before lips meet lips and they are lightly moving. Moving her head back Veronica can’t help the amazed look on her face that is shared with the other.

“We need to figure this out don’t we V?” Cheryl asks, but she hasn’t moved away.

They did need to figure this out, and well hopefully it wouldn’t go the way of Jughead and Archie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing this pairing and with Veronica as the pov i hoped you guys like it <3


End file.
